i am sherlocked
by NerdiePunk
Summary: all john wanted was a quite day updating his blog...but with sherlock in a bad mood that is surely not going to happen
1. Blogging timeas it seemed

**I Am**

**Sherlocked**

John lounged in his loft updating his blog on his and his room mate, Sherlock, investigations. Most of the comments and mail on the blog are from lonely women asking for Sherlock, which made his eyes roll in his head. He knows his flat mate is very intelligent and, to many, devilishly handsome.

While trying to recall their latest case, Sherlock opens the door with a bang and walked straight to the fridge. John continued to write without even a jump, for Sherlock has always been loud. After he shot the wall boredom, John never let himself get scared.

Sherlock poked his head from the kitchen and asked, "Where's my brain?"

"In your head," John answered blankly without looking away from his screen.

Scowling down on his room mate, Sherlock said with a hint of anger, " The brain...in the fridge...is gone."

John finely looked up from the glowing screen and looked blankly at his intelligent, yet argent, flat mate. Oh how he wished the argent man could just read his mind and realize that he cant keep his experiments in the fridge. Their eyes were locked for what seems like hours, until Sherlock asked loudly, "Where is it?"

Turning back to his blog he asked Sherlock for some tea. As his room mate walked back into the kitchen, John thought of how he reminded him of a child that has never been told no. Sherlock actually came back to his surprise with a cup of tea and handed it to John. He thanked him and continued with his blog as Holmes layed on the couch. Sherlock would look up and stare at his room mate for time to time thinking John couldn't see him. John didn't bother with it at all but continued to type, read his mail, until he fell asleep.

John woke up to the sound of a wipe. He soon realized he was moved to his room and cuffed to the headboard. Sherlock stood above him swearing a very seductive smirk. His first thoughts were how Sherlock reminded him of "the Woman" who was a intelligent, sadistic, prostitute who had a thing for Sherlock. All he needed now was a lack of cloths.

Seeing his flat mate wake, Sherlock lowered himself on to the cuffed man, stratiling his hips.

He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt exposing his creamy white skin. John keeped his expression blank and unreadable, but his neither regions told all. He thought that the man above him behavior was out of character but didn't really care and wanted to continue.

Sherlock's smirk grew as he felt John's eager length against his thigh. He started to rock back and forth, rubbing only slightly on Watson's twitching length. With his actions, he earned a lovely groan for the man below him.

"Now," Sherlock whispered, "where's my brain."

"I don't know," John struggled to say calmly.

Now more pissed off, he took off his shirt and started to play with his nipples on top of John. He's never done stuff like this before but he knew this is what John has been wanting to do for years. He started to struggle, wanting to play with Sherlock's pink perky nipples. Sherlock leaned over him to were his hand was on the headboard and with his chest in John's face. Every time his fingers passed over his perked nipples, he made sure that his moans could be heard clearly in John's red ears. It all started to be to much to the man cuffed to the bed.

"Sherlock, ….please..."

"Please what?"

"...let me touch you."

"Where's my brain first."

"I really don't know."

Nostrils flaring, Sherlock started to unbutton his pants and swiftly removed them. Now placed perfectly on top of John in full glory, looked at him with no emotion.

"How much do you want me," he asked.

Finely losing it, he struggled against his restraints wanting to touch him so much.

to be continued...


	2. End of the tease

His erection grazed Sherlock's protruding ass making him moan slightly, but John could still hear it. Every sound the man made while he rubbed his ass on Johns cock mad him twitch uncontrollable. Sherlock was him self nearly to far gone to think straight, but his mind wouldn't let him loose control just yet. As he rocked more and more, John struggled harder against his resistants, bruises started to form around his wrist with every tug. Holmes automaticly stopped when he saw the lightly purple rings around the other mans wrists. Feeling guilty for hurting the man, Sherlock untied John but as soon as he did, John flipped him over and pinned him to the bed.

"What?" Was all Sherlock could say during his confusion.

John slipped a finger into Sherlock's ass, stretching him therely.


	3. Sherlocks moans

Shelock tried his hardest not to moan and stay calm but failed. He could be heard from down the street practically with the way Johns fingers were playing with him. John was almost at his wits end, but he knew he couldn't do it yet, he had to be patient.

"Fuck that" he whispered to him self as he lifted Sherlock off him and threw him on the bed.

The detective didn't know what to make of this and layed there confused as John positioned him self over him. All deductions went out the window as his flat mate started to slowly penetrate him. John slowly started to go faster as Sherlocks moans grown louder and louder, making him harder then ever before.

(Teasers! Sorry can't write much, so much school work)


	4. Writers thoughts (not story)

Ok, thank you all for liking the story so far but there are some of you who keep pointing out the spelling errors. I don't have Microsoft Office and what I do write my documents in sucks badly. So please be nice and don't point it out. and trying to post a new chapter ever weekend


End file.
